Eu, Naruto e o Guarda chuva
by Daniie Swan
Summary: Presente de aniversário para Parulla Akatsuki. Song-fic. Espero que goste, Ken-chan.


Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que me deram inspiração para fazer este presente. Nayara Dias, seus pontapés fizeram a diferença. Mi 1, seus "Continua, continua! Ele vai adorar!" me deu uma força de vontade incrível. E, pra terminar a Vinícius Leal, que, inconsientemente me ajudou a fazer essa história incrível; Para outra pessoa incrível. Obrigada, meu amor.

Enfim, quero dar esse presente para Kersen Parulla, Uma pessoa MUITO importante pra mim, e não se toca disso. ¬¬'' Feliz aniversário, Ken-chan. Espero que goste do meu humilde presente e, bem, outro NaruSaku pra vc ^^ fiz com todo meu carinho, pensando em nós dois e nesse ano que se passou. Espero que entenda os sentimentos que essa One passa.

Hey, Naruto não é meu. Bem que eu queria.

A música da vez é Monochrome Rainbow, encerramento de Bakuman. Sim, é uma Song-fic. Aqui está a música: *www*.you*tube.*com/watch?v=v1ZzTYj-zCA&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLAE8FE61629581667(Tirem os asterísticos, por favor)

Normal – Narração (Sakura)

_Itálico_ – Pensamentos ou flashs do passado (Sakura)

Sublinhado – Música Monochrome Rainbow

**Negrito** – Partes da música em inglês.

* * *

><p>Silêncio. Este só era quebrado quando os ventos relativamente fortes levavam as folhas caídas de Outono para longe. Saltos foram ouvidos se aproximando naquela tarde fria. A jovem moça parecia solitária.<p>

Silêncio. O vento fazia seu barulho peculiar ao exercer sua tarefa de levar as folhas caídas de Outono para longe. Aquela praça parecia a mesma, tirando o fato de que parecia mais abandonada que antes. O bando puído de cor mármore também permanecia o mesmo; um pouco sujo e mais vazio agora que não era mais preenchido por risos e brincadeiras. Porque tudo mudou.

Me aproximei do banco, me encolhendo dentro do casaco quente e felpudo que usava, deixando a brisa gelada passar. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em meus lábios quando lembrei do inverno de dois anos atrás, quando eu estava aqui, neste precioso lugar. Com uma importante pessoa.

"_Inverno. A neve caía, indiferente; Mas o grande cachecol rosa enrolava nossos pescoços, enquanto você segurava um chocolate quente fumegante. Acima de nós, um guarda chuva transparente.Só havíamos nós ali, embaixo daquele céu cinzento e branco, encolhidos e maltrapilhos, apenas armados de um cachecol, um chocolate quente e um guarda-chuva;Comemorando aquele dia especial. Suas palhaçadas, minhas risadas. E costumava ser o bastante[...]"_

Ciclo lento do mundo absurdo

Os seus ouvidos não querem ser incomodados com ruídos

Angustiada ao lembrar do distante passado e o precário futuro chegando sem avisar, dei um passo para trás, com a garganta seca. Meu queixo tremeu, e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Lentamente, comecei a desenroscar o velho cachecol rosa do meu pescoço, o deixando pendente no meu braço. O guarda chuva transparente permanecia firme em minhas mãos. Fechado, velho e esquecido.

Porque machucamos uns aos outros?

"_Você era o único que fazia meu coração desregulado e sofrido, voltar a normalidade. Você o sentia, o curava, o libertava. O preenchia de alegria, como se o conhecesse melhor do que eu. A pessoa quem mais confio, meu querido amigo Uzumaki."_

**Can you hear my heartbeat, baby**

Você pode ouvir o meu batimento cardíaco, baby

**I trust you, My friend**

Eu confio em você, meu amigo

Deixei as lágrimas quentes rolarem em meu rosto, enquanto ia até o banco e colocava o cachecol e o guarda chuva juntos lá, e tentava impedir os soluços de virem a tona.

-Feliz aniversário, Naruto. – Um sorriso fraco se abriu em meu rosto lívido.

Me viro de costas para o banco, olhando para o céu. A tarde gelada continua, com raras luzes de sol. Um entardecer brilhante, com correntes de ar espessas, avisando a chuva que viria logo.

O meu coração entra em desespero

-Obrigado. – A voz profunda preencheu meus ouvidos, assim como paralisou meus sentidos e meu coração implorando por notícias. Não me movi, ainda de costas. Me virei, apenas para ver você saindo de trás das árvores, como uma sombra suspeita. Ver seus cabelos loiros desbotados e seus olhos azuis vazios, fez meu coração bater forte uma única vez e depois parar, como se tivesse doído aquele simples gesto.

As contradições da sobreposição das sombras,

Fazem doer meu peito

-Há quanto tempo... Você está aqui? – Perguntei, tentando manter neutralidade na voz, que falhou inconscientemente.

-Há algum tempo. – Ele respondeu, se dirigindo até certa distância de mim. Respirei fundo.

-Como vai, Naruto? – Ele deu um sorriso quebrado, passando a mãos pelos cabelos.

-Estou bem. E você? – Não respondi. Ele continuou. – Eu soube sobre você e o Sasuke... – Eu sorri de lado.

-Sim, estamos juntos. – Devagar e sem nós percebermos, as nuvens começaram a se fechar acima de nós, em carregadas nuvens cinzentas.

Consegue sonhar com o amanhã?

-Ah, sim. Que bom que está... – Eu o interrompi, impaciente.

-Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – Perguntei e ele desviou o olhar.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Porque não há explicação, não é? Você apenas sumiu sem aviso prévio. Ninguém sentiria sua falta, não é? – Falei a última frase entre dentes, e fechei os punhos. Minha ironia estava praticamente visível.

-Eu tinha que resolver minha vida. Dar um rumo nela. Tive que ficar esse tempo sozinho, pro meu próprio bem, Sakura. Você me entende? – Ele explicou, e os pingos de chuva começaram a aparecer e a engrossar. Eu não me importei. E pelo visto ele também não.

-Isso não justifica todo esse tempo afastado de tudo, Naruto! Passaram-se meses. Você não procurou saber de nada que aconteceu durante esse tempo. Você simplesmente sumiu e nem se esforçou em mandar notícias! – Explodi, raivosamente. Eu não estava mentindo e ele sabia disso.

A chuva engrossou, ficou mais forte, mais intensa. Encarei possessa a figura de Naruto agora meio desfigurada por causa da chuva.

-Não foi assim. Onde eu estava era difícil encontrar um meio de comunicação que prestasse. Você estava muito, muito longe de mim. – Nós já estávamos ensopados da cabeça aos pés.

"_Alguma coisa em meu interior, gritava que ele estava falando a verdade. Eu não tinha dúvidas disso. O problema eram as saudades: Reprimidas, agoniadas, que sofreram tanto durante todo esse tempo."_

-Você me abandonou. – Ao constatar isso em minha própria voz falha, tentei sentir minhas lágrimas que eram levadas pela chuva e não podiam ser distinguidas.

-Eu nunca te abandonei, Sakura. Eu sempre estive com você. Bem aqui. – Apontou para o próprio coração. – Tenha certeza de que eu pensei em você durante todo esse tempo. Quis notícias. Saber como você estava. – Eu funguei e a chuva forte começou a cessar, pouco a pouco. Agora havia apenas um chuvisco leve e meu corpo pesado e cansado. E uma vontade incrível de espirrar. Mas, acima de tudo, eu estava feliz. Porque ele finalmente estava em meu alcance.

-Mesmo assim, desculpe pelo que fiz. – Ignorei as últimas palavras. Corri e o abracei forte, meu coração finalmente voltando ao normal. E o grande arco-íris já resplendia forte acima de nós.

O arco-íris que apareceu depois da chuva

-Nunca mais se afaste de mim. Nunca mais. – Murmurei estrangulada, por causa do nó na garganta.

-Nem se preocupe quanto a isso. – Me respondeu. – Eu senti sua falta também, Sakura. Não imagina o quanto. – Me abraçou mais forte e por pouco não tive um ataque por causa da falta de ar.

Me afastei, reclamando.

E pela primeira vez, rimos juntos novamente, depois de muito tempo.

Não desaparecerá

Enquanto esse arco-íris estiver aqui

"_Só quando parei pra pensar, foi que me lembrei do guarda-chuva transparente, o cachecol, e uma rosa branca que cintilava ao lado daqueles dois objetos preciosos. Como aquela rosa foi parar ali, eu não sei até hoje. Talvez o vento... Nós estávamos ensopados da cabeça aos pés, e havia apenas um leve chuvisco combinado ao arco-íris. Mas a tarde já ia embora, exaustiva."_

-Não importa. –Completei minha linha de pensamento em voz alta. – Vamos Naruto, temos que ir agora. – Falei rapidamente, olhando de soslaio para o banco. Ele olhou para aquela direção e viu o cachecol ensopado e mole, a rosa branca tremeluzente e o guarda-chuva.

Que esperava por nós dois.

-Isso era um enterro? – Ele debochou risonho e eu lhe dei uma tapa no braço, rindo junto.

-Não. Estava comemorando seu aniversário ao meu modo. – Seguimos até o banco, enquanto ele reclamava da força do tapa e alisava o local.

Peguei o guarda-chuva e o armei em cima de nós, sorridente.

-Isso não é mais necessário. – Ele falou o óbvio. Revirei os olhos em resposta.

-É sim. – Murmurei séria. Ele quase riu. Quase. – Um dia saberá o por que. Vamos.

-Para onde? – Puxei-o pela mão, tomando a saída do parque.

-Confie em mim! – E sorrindo, ele me seguiu, sem exitar.

Feche os olhos e **Fly with me** não importa que tipo de sonho seja

-Eu me lembro desse lugar. – Olhando para baixo, podíamos ver o quão profundo era aquele penhasco oco. A lua cheia era meio que escondida pelas nuvens cinzentas, mas eu tinha certeza que ela sentia que ele voltou.

-Sim. É nostálgico. – Apertei sua mão e ele sorriu.

E vamos nos reunir de novo para ver a lua

-Estará tudo bem a partir de agora. Só ficarão as boas lembranças. O futuro virá, mas estaremos preparados. Afinal, estamos juntos novamente. – Ele decretou e eu concordei, sorrindo. Olhando para o céu, juntos, com o guarda-chuva acima de nós.

"_E recordando do __**Arco-íris monocromático**__, Vi que ficaria tudo bem. O passado havia ficado para trás. O que importava agora era o presente, e por horas ficamos ali, contemplando a lua cheia. __**Eu, Naruto e o Guarda-chuva." **_

Que será saudada por nós

Independentemente de tudo.

***Fly with me = **_Voe comigo._

* * *

><p>Bem, bem, espero comentários e pelo menos um feliz aniversário para esta pessoa incrível.<p>

Te amo, Ken-chan. Meu irmão, meu amigo… Meu coração precisa de vc, sabe disso. ^^

Até a próxima.


End file.
